


Discoveries

by brutti_ma_buoni



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: spnkink_meme, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/pseuds/brutti_ma_buoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Jensen's an omega who's tired of having zero sexual experience. Gen's alpha who has a reputation for being very experienced. Fortunately, she thinks he's adorable and is totally willing to be his first and show him a good time - whatever you like, as long as Gen is gently but firmly in charge and everyone enjoys themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

“Stop. Just stop, Jen.” Nobody calls Jensen Jen except for Genevieve. Gen. It’s a whole friendship thing. Doesn’t mean Jensen actually likes it. This time, it doesn’t manage to raise Jensen’s head out of his slump. He’s so not done.

“But-“

Gen looks at him calmly.

“Okay. Okay, stopping.”

She smiles, approvingly. Gen likes to get her way. It’s one of those top dog things that Jensen really resents in alphas in general, but tolerates from his friends. She pats his hands, softly.

“Jen. Listen to yourself.”

“What? I’m twenty four. I’m an actual virgin. I fucked up the only nearly possible relationship I’ve ever had, because betas just _aren’t enough_ and I couldn’t pretend enough to get even a little bit aroused by my very, very nice girlfriend. I think we know I will never know the touch of a woman. Because there are like, five, alpha women in this entire city. Two are over fifty, plus they’re married. One is my sister. And, you know, the others are right out too. Why didn’t I get born at least bi? I would be so fucking _fucked_ by now.”

Gen draws in a very, very long breath, which Jensen recognises as preparatory to some insight about Jensen’s intense, immense stupidity. There have been a lot of long breaths in their ten year friendship. “Jensen. I am an alpha. I am a female. I know how tab A goes into slot B, and a whole lot more than that.” This is true. Gen’s stories from college are insane, except that Jensen remembers her in high school and he knows every word is likely to be true. The look on the faces of the girls and occasional guys she got with… pretty memorable.

He looks at her. “You’re just trying to make me feel really, really crappy in comparison?”

“No, dumbass,” she says, rolling her eyes. “I’m offering to fuck your brains out.”

There’s quite a long pause.

“What?” Jensen would be the first to admit it’s not a _great_ response, but he doesn’t think it actually deserves the balled up napkin to the head that it receives.

“I’m between relationships. I’m an incredible lay. I’m tired of listening to your incompetent love life. Sex is fun. I am prepared to show you that. All of that. If you wanted?”

She sounds a tiny, tiny little bit uncertain on that last part. Which is not Gen at all. So Jensen agrees, quickly, before she can change her mind.

*

They do it three days later. Ample mind-changing time. Jensen, for example, changes his mind a minimum of sixty-eight times in those three days. Friend-sex. No emotional ties, exactly, except for how much Gen’s a part of his world and his family, and if this goes horribly wrong, that could all be over.

Jensen’s not actually sure how it could go horribly wrong. They aren’t pretending it means anything. Gen _definitely_ knows how to have sex. And Jensen’s fairly sure he’s not freakishly deformed or anything. So, in theory, it will all be fine.

Unless it’s a complete mess. Unless he cries on her or imprints for life, or he actually is deformed and didn’t know it and Gen vomits all over him instead of- He changes his mind a couple more times.

But he always ends up on Yes.

That would be why he’s here, at Gen’s apartment.

She answers the door almost as soon as he knocks, but that’s the only sign she might be a little nervous, so far as Jensen can see. She smiles, head on one side in a Gennish way he enjoys. “Wasn’t sure you’d come.”

He shrugs. She passes him a glass. “Drink. Not too much. But if you’re even a tenth as freaked as you look, it’ll help with relaxing.” He takes a tiny sip, then a huge gulp, then chokes. Awesome. Classy, and awesome.

Gen laughs. “Okay. I’m thinking this isn’t going to be a big social thing. Let’s get to it. Then you’ll calm down and we can talk like sensible people.” He shrugs at her, still coping with the post-choking sniffles. He feels about twelve. No, make that fifteen. The kind of age when normal guys go through this. Dammit.

Jensen was sort of expecting Gen to get straight to it, after that little speech. But she sits down on the couch, and pats the cushion next to her. He sits, after taking one last gulp of wine. He doesn’t choke. The evening is improving already.

Once he’s sitting, glass safely stowed, Gen simply hauls herself astride his lap. He wasn’t expecting there to be kissing, but here it is. Gen’s mouth lowering over his, and her tongue licking lightly round his mouth till he opens up for her.

Jensen knows kissing. He enjoyed it with Mandy, apart from the whole total-lack-of-arousal thing, but that isn’t going to be an issue here. Gen doesn’t give off unstoppable alpha waves, she has her hormones well under control. But her alpha’s still there, now Jensen’s letting himself sense it. She keeps the kisses going, deepening, a hand to his cheek turning his head just a little for a better angle, and her tongue explores like Jensen’s newfound land she’s laying claim to. Which: not inappropriate. Gen’s also rocking slightly against him, enough that she’s starting to send interesting vibes to his – till now terrified-limp – dick. The slight bump of her knot suggests she’s not completely not into this either.

It’s a slow make-out on the couch, long minutes of just mouths and a little rubbing movement. Jensen’s warm and breathing roughly when Gen finally raises her head. She strips off her shirt and bra, and unbuttons his shirt. Hands on his skin, exploring, and when Jensen asks quietly, “Can I?” Gen looks a little startled, like she’d forgotten he could talk. But she nods, leans back enough to give him space.

It’s Gen’s only non-alpha trait, that she doesn’t rate her own boobs, and has been known to rant about the pain of flat chestedness when allowed. Now Jensen’s having a personal view, and he’s prepared to sign some kind of affidavit about their adequacy. Better than adequacy, Gen has amazing breasts and they’re right in his face, and he’s _still thinking_. He stops thinking, and starts enjoying. Judging by the way Gen starts rocking her swelling knot against him, it’s mutually beneficial. Except that, minutes later, Jensen’s so hard it’s actually painful and he knows with hideous foreknowledge that he’s not going to make it to actual sex before he comes. This isn’t how he wanted this to go, but he’s leaking furiously, and humping up at Gen helplessly, unable to resist. He peels his face back, stops the suck-and-slight-bite at her left nipple and tries to get sensible words out. Fails. Gen looks down at him, with a friend-smile.

“Okay, you’re going to come. That’s okay, Jen. Really. Just take the edge off.” She reaches down, unzips and unbuttons, and frees his dick. Stays straddled across him as he awkwardly jerks to climax, losing track of events for a moment till he realises that she’s mopping up spunk with Kleenex and slowly moving off his lap.

“Bedroom,” she says. Jensen stands, knees like unset jelly, and almost trips over his own falling jeans. _Bedroom_. He should panic. But he just came, with another person in the room, and it’s Gen and he doesn’t feel quite so panicky now. He flails out of his pants, following Gen’s retreating back into her bedroom.

Over her shoulder she throws, “You prepped like we talked about?” He rolls his eyes at her back, because Yes, Gen, he’s not completely idiotic, and he already owns plenty of toys thank you, but he did put one to good use last night, to be sure he could take whatever Gen prefers to use for fucking guy omegas. He’s not _that_ virginal. But also not so much into pain. So.

She’s already naked, stepping into the harness when he gets inside the bedroom, and he gets a good low-down quiver at the sight of the black straps against her pale skin. Not to mention the toy she’s using, which sits promisingly, between her thighs. Big enough to make Jensen’s mouth water. Gen takes her time settling it just right so her knot will swell into and beyond it when the time comes, and she’ll be fucking Jensen with both toy and knot. Just the way he needs.

Yeah, he’s definitely good to go another time. Maybe more. The blood is leaving his brain, but it has good things in mind.

Gen looks over at him. “I was thinking face up for the first go round. That okay?” He nods. “Thought you might like to watch while I fuck you,” she says, and there’s a growl to her words, a possessiveness, which is completely new and utterly something Jensen _needs_. He nods, voiceless, and gets onto the bed. Legs open already, or is there more petting first? Does she want him ready, slutty and open, or shy and virginal? He doesn’t know. Just lies, waiting for Gen.

She stands beside him, her dick dark and obvious against all that pale skin, making his mouth water, and it’s like she knows. “Want to suck?” It tastes plastic and nothingy, but there’s something satisfying to the heft of it in Jensen’s mouth. Then he remembers where there’s actual Gen, and nuzzles down to the base of the dildo, open-mouthed rubbing against the swelling of her knot. She gasps. He didn’t ask permission to do that, but it doesn’t feel wrong. She rocks against him a little. “You getting ideas, Jen? Want to move on? You gonna show me how wet you are?”

She nudges him till he's lying back, and then her hands are on him, pulling down his underwear, which is sticky-soaked what with various demonstrations that hell, yes, he's into this. Gen looks at the soaking spots on the darkened fabric and smiles. Inhales, nostrils flaring, showing her alpha just for a second. Then she gently spreads Jensen's thighs, a hand on each knee, and nuzzles her nose and mouth down one splayed leg till she reaches his groin. Bypasses his highly interested dick, briefly mouths at his balls (which, hello, feels just- Jensen would like more of that, later, once this _need_ is a little satiated), and then her tongue is exploring his soaked, open hole.

Jensen possibly levitates at that moment. So, so different to explorations with toys and awkward self-fingering, every nerve tingling and flaring, and he wants more than just that tongue. He realises Gen has let go of his legs now, but he's holding his own thighs up and open, giving her access. She looks up at him, between those blatantly-spread legs. "Okay?"

He nods, manages to say, "Ye-" and gives up on verbal communication for a while in favour of hard, almost-painful panting as she tongues him open once more, and slips in a finger. He's dutifully not-too-tight but it's still _someone else inside me_ and he clamps down a little, enough that Gen slows the pace, gently works at the tight muscles awhile. He _wants_ , but he's a little shaky about begging for more when he doesn't entirely know how that goes. It's okay. He doesn't need to. Two fingers, three fingers, Gen's not spinning this out too much and Jensen's ass is very much okay with that. He can feel himself relaxing, welcoming the penetration, but it's just not _enough_. She flirts with a fourth finger, letting him feel the breadth of knuckles, threat/promise as he stretches, and then she pulls her hand back, licking at her dripping fingers.

"I'm thinking you're about ready, Jen," she says, twitching him out of a haze and into _this is Gen and she's going to fuck me now_ specificity. He gasps out another "Ye-" (seriously, is a long syllable too much to manage? Apparently so, just now), and reaches out to grab at her hip. He doesn't know what he'd do if he caught her, but she just wiggles away from his flailing hand, and says, "It's okay, Jen. I got you."

She takes a little time, fitting the slightly chilly head of the dildo against him with her fingers, rubbing gently as she presses forward, just enough that he can feel the muscles tense in _not sure, not in control_ mode. Then she reaches her free hand for his, entangles fingers, and pulls his arm up, high overhead, as she sinks _inside_ him. It's slow, a gently dragging press increasing, and Jensen feels _taken_ , as much for the hand that catches his and stills his nervous movements as for the relentless inward move. Gen's head slowly sinks down towards his, mimicking the cock inside him.

"There," she says, quietly, as she bottoms out. "You're done." She breathes it into Jensen's mouth, and he can feel her smile against his lips. "Now, the rest of this is about both of us." She rocks her hips, gently, letting him feel the ripple of reaction that sets off throughout. Prostate rubbed, sensitive walls dragging and slipping against the dildo, and Jensen can feel himself getting wetter. Gen's breath catches a little and she turns rocking into more grinding, working her knot against the dildo too, bringing them both pleasure. Eventually, she looses his hand, rears back, grasps Jensen's raised thighs again, and sets a full-on rhythm, slamming in and smiling at each slight "Oof" and "Oh" that forces out of him. He watches her breasts bounce with each thrust, feels himself building to climax that's coming from deep within, internal spasms building with his dick untouched.

A supreme effort and he manages actual words. "'M close, gonna-"

"Come for me? Yeah, you are," she says, and he reaches down to give his dick the few strokes needed to come again. She rides him through it, spearing into each wave of sensation in ways that just intensify till he's half-screaming his groans and the spasms just go on, and on.

Gen pauses for a moment. Lets him breathe. "You okay if I-" She waves a hand. "I could come, really, really soon, if you're-" He nods, because yes, obviously. This isn't _just_ about Getting Rid of Virginity. It's also sex, with another person. Who definitely should get to come, after what she's just done for him. She takes up that slamming rhythm again, and it's a little much for Jensen's sensitive, exhausted body, but it also feels good, exciting, _satisfying_ to know this is a mutual pleasure. He watches, disengaged, as her hips jerk harder, feels the knot swell a little more, and that sets off new, good sensations too, ones he's really never felt before. She comes with a hitching gasp and a growl, shuddering head to foot and falling forward to lie full-body against him.

Her grip on Jensen's thighs loosens, he's free to stretch his legs out somewhat. Somewhat crampy in the hips, but he really doesn't want to let her go.

Gen takes a few moments letting her breath settle against his neck. Then murmurs, "So, you know how this goes, right?"

He tightens his arms around her. "Sure." They aren't stuck-knotted, in the way they would be if she were male. But still, it feels good, especially for her, if they stay together awhile, till the knot subsides naturally. And that's okay with Jensen. He's always liked spending time with Gen. Spending sexually-fulfilling time with Gen is, not unexpectedly, extra good.

He says, after a while. "Um. Thanks? I should have said thank you." He feels bone-tired, content, and in no hurry.

She shakes her head, face buried in his neck still. "Not a problem. This did not suck, in case you missed that part."

Jensen has absolutely not missed that part. "Thanks to you. Really appreciate-"

"Hey," she says, a little sharply, shifting enough to get her face in his. "I'm serious. This was good. I'm glad we did it. I want to do it again."

"Seriously?"

"If you can take it," she says, grinning alpha-ish at him, wiggling a little so he moans at the feel of the knot dragging against his entrance. She growls back, arching her shoulders as her movement sets off more sensations for herself.

They settle down, after a moment, and Jensen gets his arms back around Gen. _Do it again_ is maybe just a plan for later tonight, or a few days breaking him in so he really knows what it's like to be taken by an alpha female. And if that's all Gen's in for, okay. He didn't ever expect this much, and she's helped well beyond the usual bounds of old friendship. But there's another part of Jensen – not unconnected with the parts still stretched round the dildo and Gen's knot, but also not completely ruled by them – that is wondering how he could possibly have been dumb enough never to think of this before. Because it's _good_.


End file.
